Truth or Dare with the gang
by ThisisDipperPines
Summary: Hosts : Leo (Me ),Brooke River(Wipper shipper ),Alyssa (The Word Nerd 424), Ameila (SapphireWolfandFallerforlife),North (My twisted mind) and Smithy (Ironpatriotrox). So just PM me them and just pick a character to Dare or questions. views 3,690
1. Getting the gang

**PM me the Questions and Dares ! As always I don't own Gravity Falls (if i did it would be at season 3 already)**The gang was sent to god knows where and the story starts there

Dipper: Ouch , that hurts!

Mabel:Tell me about it

Wendy :Sooo, where are we?

Robbie: I didn't see this place ever in my entire life

Gideon:Li ol me never saw this place

Soos:Looks like a house to me

Stan:And it's a Mashion ,maybe rich people live here!

Leo :Close enough Stan and Soos ,this is my house where we are going to play a little game of truth or Dare with my friend Brooke Rivers

Brooke:Ok the rules are no Pinenest, no M rated dare or questions and No Dares or questions in the Reviews


	2. 1 dare and 2 questions!

**I'm back! **

(Leo)Ok people PM me the questions or Dares but only this once I'm answering them

(Brooke)Yea and plus check out my stories!

(Leo turns to the gang) Who's ready to answer or do something?

(Everybody but Dipper)WE ARE!

**From gamelover41592**

**I dare Robbie to do The Lamby Lamby Dance in a pink lamb costume and also because I'm a nice guy *tosses camera to Dipper* You can put it on YouTube if you want Dipper.**

(Robbie)Noway I'm doing that!

(Dipper) I'm not just going to put it on YouTube , I'M GOING TO PUT IT EVERY WHERE!

*Leo grabs magic powder and throws it on Robbie and the pink lamb costume is on him while Dipper sets the camera and starts filming*

(Robbie singing and dancing The Lamby Lamby dance)_Well... who wants a lamby, lamby, lamby?_  
_I do! I do!_  
_So, go up and greet your mammy, mammy, mammy_  
_Hi there! Hi there!_  
_So march, march, march around the daisies._  
_Don't, don't, don't you forget about the baby!_

Dipper is dying of laughter, turns off camera and the powder wears off

(Robbie)T.T WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

(Leo)I hate you that's why

(Brooke)Ok, question number one

**Ihatechipmunks**

**Dipper: well you ever kick Robbies butt?**

(Dipper)Well, in the episode Fight Fighters : Wendy said that she does not like her "Guys" fighting so we put it side..

(Wendy)That's the truth ..

(Brooke)OK,last question from the same person

**Wendy: will you ever dump that jerk Robbie?**

(Wendy facepalming) Did you ever watch Boy Crazy?

(Gideon) WAIT NO QUESTIONS FOR ME?

(Leo) NO and shut up fat kid

**Ok that's all ! thanks to gamelover41592 for that awesome dare! STAY COOL PEOPLE . Dipper's out!**


	3. Thanks to all the people I mention

Leo comes in a room where Dipper is alone.

(Leo)Ok , Dipper this dare is only for you

**From gamelover41592**

**Dipper I dare you to kiss every girl that GF fans have paired you with.**

(Dipper)Name them

(Leo) Wendy,Candy and Pacifica

Dipper goes to where Wendy is..

(Dipper)Well..Wendy look I have um.. a ..crush on you

Wendy is shocked and Dipper kisses Wendy and runs away leaving a shocked then sees Candy eating candy,** (XD) **Dipper kisses Candy at of no where and runs to meet Pacifica. Pacifica is hanging out like all ways and Dipper attacks her and kisses her. Dipper runs back to the room and the music Eye Of The Tiger is playing.

(Leo)Nice job Dip

**Let's go to Brooke**

(Brooke)Ok, Leo just send me the rest of the Dares and questions

**From wild and broken eyes**

**Wendy:  
Do you like smile dip?**

(Wendy) I never tried it but Mabel told me about it and I guess no

(Mabel)SMILE DIP IS EVIL

(Booke)True and same person

**Quentin Trembley: the 8 1/2 president:  
I dare you to make the letter "t" illegal. Anybody who uses *he forbidden le**er goes in jail!**

(Quentin Trembley) YES, NO USING *HA* LE**ER

(Brooke)Same person people!

**Bill Cipher:  
What would happen if somebody poked you? Like... *his? *pokes Bill and runs away***

(Bill turning red and chases person)YOU GET BACK HERE I KNOW EVERYTHING!

(Brooke)Ok, Hey Wendy drink this *hands a potion to Wendy*

Wendy drinks it and then some how she is in a feeding frenzy of love with Dipper

(Wendy)Why am I in love with Dipper?

(Brooke) Listen to this

**From PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP**

**I dare someone to give Wendy a potion that makes her love Dipper, and give Dipper a potion that makes him hate Wendy and love Candy, also Candy gets a potion to make her love Dipper. (Prepare the reviews to be a warzone pf the Wendip vs Candip) ((Also, I'm a little confusing genius of a Candip fan)) **

Dipper comes in the room with Leo

(Leo) Dip drink this *hands Dipper a different potion*

Dipper drinks it and HATES Wendy and LOVES Candy

(Wendy)DIPPER WELL YOU MARRY ME *Screams like a Fan Girl*

(Dipper)NO, I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU , I LIKE CANDY!

(Candy)O.o

(Leo)Ok, Question for Mabel from the same person

**Mabel, HOW THE HECK DO YOU MAKE THOSE SWEATERS?! I gots to know!**

(Mabel) I make them when I'm bored,Happy,sad or for seasons like HOLLOWEEN and I knit them

(Brooke) From the same person ... again

**Dipper, while your on Wendy hating influence, did you know you have hundreds a fangirls?**

(Dipper)Well I have met them in YouTube,Fanfiction and some of them mailed weird stuff to me *shivers at the thought*

(Leo) same person, for Robbie

**Robbie, Robbie, Robbie, hey Robbie! Why you so stupid?**

(Robbie)STUPID? I am not stupid!

(Leo) I beg a differ

**THAT'S ALL PEOPLE remember to PM me the questions and dares Dipper's OUT!**


	4. Stan tells us what he is hidding

(Leo)Hmm... Oh, we are back people!

(Brooke) Yea , we are back with new LET'S WELCOME AMELIA!

(Ameila)Hiya, was up people and My Fan fiction name is SapphireWolfandFallerforlive!

(Brooke)Brave the fox!

Brave is in Wendys arms and he is sleeping peacefully.

(Leo)And Sliver the Border Collie!

Sliver comes in with a Macky the Moose toy in his mouth

(Leo) Ok first dare!

**From gamelover41592**

** I dare Dipper to crack this cryptogram:"VWDQ LV QRW ZKDW KH VHHPV": and here is your only hint: three letters back and also to be on the save side *pulls out a rope and ties Grunkle Stan and bill to a chair* just to be on the save side.**

(Dipper gets paper and pens)Ok I will be back

**1 hour passes..**

(Dipper has his angry face on)STAN! THIS SAYS YOUR NOT WHAT YOU SEEM!I WANT ANSWERS!

(Leo unties Stan)Look kid,I am in a society that is trying to get all 3 books and I have been telling you and your sister lies. OH and I have a portal under The Mystery Shack that only runs on the 3 books.

(Dipper looks like he is going to cry)I am going to go in that room that was in chapter 3 *He runs into the room*

(Ameila)Wow.. poor Dip!

(Brooke)Yea , but he has been through worse.

(Leo)True..

(Wendy)I am going to make him feel better *goes to the same room that Dipper went with Brave*

(Brooke)Ok, next dare *growls out the name* is for Gideon

**From Wild and broken eyes **

**I dare you to dye your hair pink... no, wait, bright orange because it doesn't go with your suit! Muahahahaha!**

(Gideon gets angry)NO NOT MY HAIR!ANYTHING BUT MY HAIR!

(Ameila who is annoyed)*Grabs Gideon and goes to dye his hair*

Leo starts petting Sliver because he is bored.

Ameila comes back with Gideon (Mad as heck) with his new hair.

(Gideon)I HATE YOU ALL!

**That's all RANDOM people!**

**Dipper is OUT!**


	5. Candys crush!

(Leo)We are back and hey EPIC people of Fandom

(Brooke petting her kitten)Yea, all so me and Leo are in an other story called Ask me and Sir Mabelton which is mine and Sweetie my kitten is joining the pet side of this Fan Fiction

(Amelia still laughing)Gideon still has his orange hair!

(Leo)Ok first Question

**From gamelover41592 **

**everyone: with Gideon off in jail, who do you think is the most dangerous enemy in gravity falls including the people they only faced once**

(Dipper thinking hard)I would go with Dinosaurs ... I guess

(Wendy)I don't know.. because I haven't been in adventures that much..

(Mabel)I would go with my brother!

(Soos)Bill

(Stan)Dinosaurs

**The rest Doesn't know**

(Leo)Ok, moving on

**From wild and broken eyes**

**Having a hitting-stuff-with-other-stuff competition for everybody!**

They all start throwing stuff at each other and everybody is having fun.

**That lasts for 3 hours**

(Amelia)That was FUN!

(Leo)Ok question time

**From gamelover41592**

**Also Wendy who do you think is more crazy, you dad or pool check?**

(Wendy is still petting Brave)I would say my dad

**From wild and broken eyes**

**Daring Stan to bedazzle his nose!**

Mabel gets her bedazzle gun and it is pointing at his nose

(Stan)NO DON'T DO IT KID!

Mabel says nothing and it bedazzles his nose

(Stan looks to the sky)NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**From wild and broken eyes **

**Making Old Man whatever wear one of Mabel's sweaters!**

(Old Man McGucket)YES , I'LL BE DOING THAT!

Mabel gives one that she does not like and Old Man McGucket is wearing it now

(Leo)That was quick

**From wild and broken eyes**

**Candy, do you have a crush on Dipper?**

(Candy looks at Dipper but Dipper is watching TV)Yes.. but don't tell him

(Brooke)Didn't see that coming

(Amelia)Yea , me too

**From wild and broken eyes**

**Dipper needs to give a tuba concert! **

(Dipper getting his tuba)Ok here goes nothing

Dipper does the theme song from Gravity Falls and it ends

**From PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP**

** A question for Dipper, what kind of weird stuff did the Fan girls mail to you?**

(Dipper)To come to their house,phone numbers,hair and some fathers

**That is all and now you can dare or ask the Hosts remember this **

** Host: Brook,Leo and Ameila**

**Pets:Sweetie,Brave,Sliver and Waddles **

**Dipper is OUT!**


	6. A normal day and Thanks to people I said

**Hey I am back , yesterday I couldn't update because I was at the movies watching Free Birds,Cloudy of the chance of meatballs and Thor the dark plant! enjoy the story!**

(Leo)Ok first dare is for Amelia because she is getting annoyed by Bill and Gideon

**From wild and broken eyes**

**hit Bill with a jar of peanut butter**

(Amelia looks happy by that) hand me the jar

Leo gives the jar of peanut butter

(Brooke does puppy eyes)Can I hit Gideon with a jar of peanut butter ?

(Leo)Sure

(Gideon and Bill)RUN!

Brooke and Ameila chase Bill and Gideon, they manage to hit Gideon and soon hits Bill

(Leo looks at the reviews and face palms)people I repeat people don't put any dares or questions in the reviews !

(Leo turns to Soos)Hey Soos

(Soos looks puzzled)Sup dawg?

(Leo)THERE'S A BEAVER ON YOUR HEAD!

Soos starts running .screaming in circles and runs into a pole

(Dipper looks puzzled by this)Why did you do that?

(Leo gives Ipod that has a blue Gravity Falls cap with only Dipper on it)Read this..

**From wild and broken eyes**

**Tell Soos there is a beaver on his head**

(Amelia)LET'S HAVE A FOOD FIGHT TO END THIS CHAPTER!

Everybody starts throwing food and the chapter ends there

**Thats all fokes ,remeber to Review to say what you thought about this chapter and PM me with the questions or dares , Dipper is back to liking Wendy and Wendy is back to knowing nothing about it ... or maybe she knews O.o**


	7. Brooke takes over for now

(Brooke)Only me today because Leo is sick and Ameila had to take Sliver to the vegetarian so LET IT BEGIN

**From gamelover41592 **

**Wendy: Do you really think you represent the Ice on bill's circle even though the other symbols can be seen on people's clothing and you don't wear anything that has ice or the symbol on it?**

(Wendy)I think it is because Dipper is always the one to bring one.

(Brooke) I think so too, from the same person

**also for Wendy and be honest: Before the episode Dreamscapers did you think there would be an episode where dipper makes it up to you or you would have forgiven him off-screen?**

(Wendy knowing that Dipper is playing video games with Soos)We did , we are cool about it and I forgive him, between you and me I like him and I knew all this time that he liked me

(Brooke smiling) The same person

** just listen to this and tell me what you guys think**

watch?v=jCtsWR5d4aY

(After everyone watched it)It really fits

**From wild and broken eyes**

**I dare Waddles to eat turkey bacon and pretend its real bacon :P**

Waddles eats turkey bacon thinking its real bacon and eyes go wide a part

(Brooke looking at Waddles)What the...?

(Brooke doing a double take)Lets go on

**From Gravity Falls Alien**

**I dare Mabel to EAT A BUNCH OF SMILE DIP NO MATTER WHAT and then bill has to go into her mind to see whats going on and then when he comes out he will say what is in there :3.**

(Brook looks dazed)I think she already did

Mabel is shaking like crazy in the corner with google eyes and Bill goes in her mind.

**2 hour pass **

Bill comes back

(Bill twitching his eye)Dancing foxes, candy puppies,Colorful men and talking animals!Everybody talking backwards and Dolphins massed up!

(Brooke)ON WORDS and from the same person

**STAN DO U HAVE A TWIN BROTHER?!**

(Stan)Well yes I do and how did you know?

(Brooke)From the same person

**Dipper what would it be like if Mabel was gone from your life forever?**

(Dipper crying)It would be empty and I would be sad for the rest of my life pretty much

**From NurseFunTimes**

** Gideon sing 'Glamourous' by Fergie please? I'LL GIVE YOU ALL COOKIES! *gives everyone cookies* Thanks! :)**

(Gideon singing)

G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

[bridge:]  
We flying first class up in the sky  
Pop the champagne  
Living the life in the fast lane  
I won't change  
By the glamorous  
Oh, the flossy, flossy  
(Are you ready?)

[chorus:] [2x]  
The glamorous  
The glamorous, glamorous (The glamorous life)  
By the glamorous  
Oh, the flossy, flossy

(Gideon stops singing) I can't continue the song because of copy rights

Everybody does the Harlem Shake WITH FOOD!

**NO DARE AND QUESTIONS IN THE REVIEWS!**


	8. Fan girls and Fan boys :P

Leo has a Blue mic with G F in his hand ,Brooke has a pink mic with Pokémon on it and Ameila has a rainbow mic that has jokes are all standing on a stage with a bounch of people in chairs sitting in front of the stage.

(Leo waves and smiles)This time instead of asking and daring the characters,You'll be sending me (through PM)your OC and who you wanna hang out. Decide how much chapters you want to spend with them and this means FanGirls/ FanBoys too.

(Brooke smiles also )That is right people and please don't go over board with the chapter thingie ,ok?

(Ameila pets Sliver)That means the pets too!

(Leos smile turns to a frown)PM only

Brooke goes on her IPad (the same one in Ask me and mabelton)to check the reviews of the story

(Leo moves his cap to take it out of his eyes)And in chapter 9 the pets take over, This is how you can dare/ask the pets or Me,Brooke and Ameila

* * *

**On with the story :P**

(Leo looks at the gang)Since a lot of Fan girls going here (That means the ones that like Dipper)you guys have to be is going to keep an eye on the Fan Girls because shes the strongest and on with the question.

**From gamelover41592**

**Everyone:If you could be cross with any TV show and yes it can be live would it be?**

(Mabel shouts out first)MY LITTLE PONEY!

(Dipper thinks hard)I would be crossed with Cakeboss,Dude that's my ghost!,Adventure Time and The bravest Warriors

(Wendy smirks)Shake it up,Sam and cat,A.n.t farm and ICarly

(Soos puts his thinking face on)Dude,I agree with Dipper

(Stan shrugs)Cake-boss ,Call of the wild man and River monsters..

(Brooke stops everybody)Let's just go on because I don't wont this to be a snooze-feast

**From turquoiseloFirsts**

**I dare Gideon to go bungy ****jump on top of a rocky place full with boy eating wolves**

(Gideon throws a fit)IN NO WAY I AM DOING THAT

Leo puts the gear on Gideon and now they are standing on a high cliff with a pit full of boy eating wolves.

(Leo starts to push Gideon)Jump in the pit Gideon!Its like I'm pushing a pig here

Gideon jumps and the rope holds cuts the rope and Gideon falls in the rocky pit with boy eating wolves that look so hungry.

(Leo smirks)That will do the trick

* * *

They are back at the mansion but Gideon is not there

(Leo gets his IPad )Next dare and from the same person

**I dare Dipper to wear Mabel's clothes and Mabel to wear Dipper's clothes**

Dipper and Mabel look at each other thinking if they should.

(Mabel gives a blue sweeter to Dipper)Wear this one so it won't be awkward and I'll just get one from your dresser

They both come back and they both have each others clothes.

**One hour later...**

They switch back

(Leo points at Candy)Your time to shine!Its from the same person by the way

**I dare Candy to say that she likes Dipper**

(Dipper gasps)WHAT! YOU LIKE ME?

(Candy says shyly)Well,every girl here (not the hosts,Grenda or Mabel)loves you

(Leo puts a derp face on)True

**That is all and welcome turquoiselol101 to this truth or dare Fandom!This is really getting famous and I really thank all the viewers out there! As always this is Dipper and PEACE!**


	9. Singing :P

**I'm changing up stuff today and keep an eye out for a soon to be story : The beast :P**

* * *

(Leo talking to the gang)Ok you heard the author

(Brooke )You guys are going to pick a song you want to sing to a person

(Ameila making sure)Don't tell them though

(Dipper looks puzzled)So how does this work?

(Leo in a answering tone)Well that's a great question my friend, see there's paper in front of you guys and you write/guess who the person picked

(Everybody but the hosts)GREAT IDEA!

(Brooke points at Dipper)Dippers up first

(Dipper deep in thought)OK this song is called : Just haven't met you yet by Micheal Buble

(Dipper starts to sing)_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts  
I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track  
Talk myself in, I talk myself out  
I get all worked up, then I let myself down  
_

(Soos whispers to Mabel)Dude, he sings good

Mabel just nodded her head

(Dipper keeps singing)_I tried so very hard not to lose it  
I came up with a million excuses  
I thought, I thought of every possibility  
_

(Wendy says out loud)Who it's for

(Dipper closes his eyes)_And I know someday that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I_ get_: I just haven't met you yet_

(Leo stopping Dipper)Copy right -.-

(Dipper nodded)Oh yea!

(Brooke puts a evil grin on)YOU GUYS ARE ONLY GOING TO KNOW WHO IT IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :)

(Ameila calming Brooke down)See you guys next time!


	10. RADIOACTIVE!

**It was WENDY! If you got it right: you get cake or a pie (Just kidding)**

Brooke playfully hits Dipper in the head.

(Brooke frowns)Why did you play easy Dipper!

(Leo is wearing a mustache) Don't ask why I'm wearing a mustache

(Ameila is holding a marker)I did it when he was sleeping!XD

(Leo looks on his Ipod)and we have a DARE!

(Brooke smirks)Toke you people long enough

**From Constellation temptation**

**I don't know how to send you a dare any other way than in the reviews, so here it goes, I DARE DIPPER TO KISS AMELIA XD**

(Dipper and Ameila shouts)WHAT!?

(Leo with a mustache troll face)TO LATE!

Leo sprays water that makes people do what ever he wants

(Leo looks at them)Kiss NOW

They kiss and the spell wears off when they pull away

(Brooke laughing her head off)It... wasn't that bad

(Leo falls on the floor laughing)Ok...lets see if someone would make you kiss some person in this house that's a boy

(Brooke playfully pounces Leo in the shoulder)Don't give them ideas!

(Ameila makes a sick face)I dare me ,Dipper,Mabel and Brooke sing Radioactive for Gideon and then push him off a cliff where I will feed him to a Nyan Cat

[Dipper]I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals

[Ameila]I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus This is it, the apocalypse Whoa!

[Brooke]I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

[Leo]I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in  
Whoa

[Dipper]I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in  
Whoa

[Ameila]All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside

**They stop singing **

Ameila pushes Gideon off a cliff where there's a Nyan cat that eats him

**That ends it and *must read* You can send some dares and questions in the reviews section ^.^ also send some dares and questions for the pets to ask or make the gang do :D that is all**


	11. Twilight pines

**I don't have anything to say right now :P**

(Leo playing MineCraft)Do we have any dares Brooke?

(Brooke takes the Ipod way)Yes we do now let's get started

(Leo getting up)Ok,Dipper we have a dare for you

(Dipper going to were Leo is)HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!

**From Stinson101 **

**I dare Dipper to dress up as one of the ponies from mlp (has to be female)**

(Dipper is thinking)hmm... Twilight I guess

Brooke snaps her fingers and Dipper is now dressed as Twilight

(Ameila taking pictures)OMG!I'm so sending this to my friends!

(Dipper doing a T.T face)Please don't, I look horrible in this!

(Leo doing a troll face)Do you want me to make it real?

(Dipper doing a poker face)NO

(Brooke derp facing)Ok good

**That is all really, not a lot of dares and truths do to now. So I guess...MARRY CHRISTMAS!**


	12. NEW host

***MUST READ***

Every one is in their Christmas outfit

(Leo with his sunglasses )Back with style people of Fandom! B)

(Brooke petting her kitty)With the spirit of giving! Also read my story's ^.^

(Amelia looking at her iPod)And a new star host from a truth or dare story! :D

A girl with golden-caramel hair,blue eyes,T-shirt with green and red letters that say "I LOVE DIPPER PINES" turquoise hoodie jacket over it ,hat that's the same as Dippers hat,jeans,sneakers and some makeup comes in holding a puppy that's a beagle terrier mix.

(Alyssa starts to run to Dipper)OMG DIPPER PINES I LOVE YOU

(Dipper giving a T.T face)I can see that

Brave growls at the puppy that's named Lucky

(Leo pulling Braves calor)Whoa boy,his just a puppy and lets go on to the dares and truths

* * *

**The pets are in charge :D**

(Brave )OK here's the first dare from Brooke

**I dare Dipper to kiss Wendy! :D**

(Lucky frowning )If my owner was here she would be mad

Dipper kisses Wendy

(Sweetie smiling)WENDY DO YOU LIKE DIPPY?!

(Wendy dazes)Yes I do

(Dipper shouts)YESI KNEW IT!

(Sliver getting a golf club)From Brooke again

**I dare Wendy to hit Robbie in the face with a golf club!**

Wendy takes the golf club,chases Robbie, hits him and he gets knocked out

(Sweetie laughing at the dare)Next from Brooke again again

**I dare Robbie to go home and eat ice cream and watch soap operas for the rest of his life.**

(Robbie sniffing)Fine I don't need you guys!

Robbie runs away to his house

(Brave darp faces)From Brooke

**I dare Wendy and Dipper to act out Dipper's fantasy. ("Oh Dipper, you're so organized! Let me see that check list again!")**

They start dancing to Soos playing a trumpet

(Wendy acting)_Oh Dipper! I'm so happy you decided to work the ticket stand with me. You're so organized. Show me that checklist again._

Dipper pulls out a checklist

(Wendy pretending faniting)_Oh!_

**Ends**

(Sweetie crying)THAT WAS PRETTY

(Brave smiling)Next dare

**From **Ironpatriotrox

**i hereby dare dipper and mabel to read fall and the ten, by ME!**

(Dipper and Mabel)OK

**After reading it**

Dipper and Mabel is crying and hugging because of the story

(Dipper and Mabel)I HOPE THAT NEVER HAPPENS

**THAT is the end people happy early Chrismas and welcome to this fanfiction Word nerd! DIPPER IS OUT**


	13. Smithy and North: 2 new hostes :D

**New hosts, I just want to say : Merry Christmas and if your under a storm or something good luck and it could be worse! :D guess where I got that? Hint: In a Christmas movie with a story everybody knows...**

* * *

(Leo is sitting in a chair facing the gang)We have two new hosts!

(Brooke petting Sweetie)Please welcome:North or as we all know her as Diplyssasupporter101!

(Alyssa still death hugging Dipper)YAY! the shipping has a supporter!

A 14-year-old with blonde hair with pink highlights,green eyes,freckles,pale skin,wearing a pink t-shirt that says "and he said YOLO" with a slender man under it,faded ripped jeans and blue high tops walks in the house with a tiger cub with golden fur and sparkly black stripes named Glitz

(Ameila looking at it)O.O a real tiger cub?Don't see that everyday!

(Leo looking over at Wendy with Brave)It's kind of normal for me

(North also looking at Brave)What the... is that a black fox?

(Leo nodding)Yes,it's a long story

(Brooke smiling)On with the other host and Leo it's a boy

(Leo fist bumping)At lest I won't be over ruled

(All the girls)*derp facing*

A boy comes in with black hair,green eyes, wearing a leather trench coat, blue Pac-Man shirt that says "don't hate the player", black jeans and black combat boots.

(Smithy looking at everybody)The names Smithy!

(Leo pointing to a game room)There's all kinds of games there, do you want to play?

(Smithy's eyes light up)YES!

Smithy dashes to the game room to choose a game.

**That is all! Have you guessed what movie I got that phrase from?**


	14. Heads up about season 2 and Moonbeam

**The movie I got the phrase from is a Rudolf the red-nosed reindeer movie in 1998:go check it out on YouTube**

(Leo shaking like crazy)GIDEON'S A PUPPET,ROBBIE'S A ZOMBIE,I'M AN ANIMAL SHAPESHIFTER,OLD MAN MCGUCKET WROTE THE JOURNALS AND STAN HAS A SECRET SOCIETY!THEY'RE OUT TO GET ME!

(Alyssa wondering)What happen to Leo?

(Brooke watching Leo go crazy)He misses Gravity Falls so he went crazy

(Stan,Gideon,Robbie,Old man Mcgucket)O.O

Ameila and North are rolling on the floor laughing because of this.

**One hour passes of them trying to calm him down...**

(Leo dusting off his hat)Ok I'm back to normal

(Brooke)*pets a grey wolf while Sweetie is on her lap*My pet wolf Moonbeam is joining the pets ^-^

(Leo)Smithy! the news report of this Fandom

(Smithy)*looks up from the game he is playing*We saw this little thing about season 2 and CAN'T WAIT FOR IT! If you are Alex Hirsch:Oh please oh please make it in the summer!*goes back to game*

(Leo)Thanks Smithy and like he said PLEASE MAKE IT IN THE SUMMER

**That is it people,I heard season 2 is going to talk about life before Dipper and Mabel came to Gravity Falls and Bill is coming back so no Wipper :( **

**Dipper is OUT!**


	15. Wipper!

**I'm back from watching Frozen,Walking with the dinosaurs and Saving !They were so GREAT! Walking with the dinosaurs made me cry,Frozen I like the twist (even the guy and the reindeer) and Saving was a little boring.**

(Leo)*listening to Live like a warrior*

(Brooke)T.T LEO! you have to start the chapter!

(Leo)*stopping the music* do we even have any dares or questions?

(Alyssa)Only one but can't we make our own?

(Leo)*facepalming*Oh yeah!Also say it Ameila!

(Ameila)EVERYONE DANCE THE CELL BLOCK TANGO

**And everybody does that **

(Smithy)I dare Dipper to play Slenderman!

**After Dipper playing it for one hour **

(Dipper)*shaking*HE IS GOING TO KILL ME!

(Brooke)I dare Wendy to watch an episode of my little pony: friendship is magic

**Wendy watches it with one eye twitching and it ends**

(Leo)How did you like it?

(Wendy)IT SUCKS

(Leo)Mabel is it true that you like Robbie

(Mabel)O.O *Fake pukes* NO!WHO THE HACK WOULD THINK THAT?

(Alyssa)The same people who makes Dipper like Robbie

(Wendy)Is there one for me and Dipper

(Smithy)Yea it's called Wipper!

(Wendy)*fist pumps*

(All the hosts but Alyssa)WIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR

**That is all!Also go check out Live like a warrior! Dipper is OUT!**


	16. SLENDERMAN!

(Leo)One more thing! Gamelover41592 wishes us a happy new year!

(All the hosts)HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU TOO

(Leo)also a dare

**gamelover41592**

**sing the Slenderman song**

(Dipper)_Slenderman,Slenderman _

_all the children try to run_

_Slenderman,Slenderman _

_To him it's part fun_

_Slenderman,Slenderman_

_Dressed in darkest suit and tie_

_Slenderman,Slenderman_

_You most certainly will die_

_Slenderman,Slenderman_

_His branching arms are for collecting_

_Slenderman,Slenderman_

_His face is empty of expressing_

_Slenderman,Slenderman_

_He won't let you say goodbye_

_Slenderman,Slenderman_

_You most certainly will die_

_Slenderman,Slenderman_

_Sometimes hums a lowly drone_

_Slenderman,Slenderman_

_He will wander 'round your home_

_Slenderman,Slenderman_

_Blends in well within trees_

_Slenderman,Slenderman_

_In the fog,he's hard to see_

**_That is all_**


	17. Wipper song!

(Leo)we're back fandom!

(Brooke)With a dare from me

(Alyssa)Let me guess Wipper?

(All the hosts but Alyssa)WWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR

(North)Yup!

(Smithy)Say it already!

(Brooke)Oh right! I dare Dipper to sing everything has changed by Taylor Swift with Mabel as a backup singer to Wendy! (Green eyes and freckles in your smile sounds like a certain redhead!)

(Leo)True but Mabel is not here

(Brooke)WHAT?

(Leo)She had to go to the room with the glass again because of smile dip

(Brooke)Just sing!

_(Dipper)All I knew this morning when I woke_  
_Is I know something now,_  
_know something now_  
_I didn't before_  
_And all I've seen_  
_since 18 hours ago_  
_is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right_  
_I just want to know you better know_  
_you better know_  
_you better now_  
_I just want to know you better know_  
_you better know you better now_

(Wendy)I like the song

(Dipper)

_I just want to know you better know_  
_you better know_  
_you better now_  
_I just want to know you_  
_know you_  
_know you_

_Cause all I know is we said hello_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name,_  
_everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday_  
_is everything has changed_

(Wendy)^-^

_(Dipper)And all my walls stood tall,  
painted blue  
But I'll take them down,  
take them down  
and open up the door for you_

_(Wendy) :D_

_(Dipper)And all I feel in my stomach  
is butterflies the beautiful kind  
Making up for lost time,  
taking flight,  
making me feel right_

(Wendy)Really?

_(Dipper)I just want to know you better know  
you better know  
you better now  
I just want to know you better know  
you better know  
you better now  
I just want to know you better know  
you better know  
you better now  
I just want to know you  
know you  
know you_

(Wendy) You can stop singing now

(Dipper)*stops singing*

**That's it**


	18. What I think

Leo is sitting at a wooden table in front of a camera with some papers

(Leo)There's no dares or questions today so I'm to talk with you guys

*points at the camera*

(Leo)*stops pointing* Word was gone around that Stan has a secret twin brother... I'm here to question that!

*He gets some papers out and it shows Stan's "secret twin brother" in time travelers pig*

(Leo)I think that it's not a "secret twin brother". I think it's an older Dipper going back in time for some reason...

*puts a picture of Dipper and the "twin brother" side by side*

(Leo)Same hair and he likes books! Of course Bill has something to do with it

*shows a video of the flash back in Dreamscapers and circles the boy who's reading a book*

(Leo)*pauses it and zooms in on the boy* Looks like Dipper and he is reading a book!If only they showed his face..

*also shows the calendar with a day marked*

(Leo)What's this? A marked day? No THE day Dipper and Mabel came to Gravity Falls but Dipper knows that because it's when summer starts. I think since the older Dipper knew that the younger Dipper is coming on that day,he didn't want to mess up the space-time thingie and so Older Dipper went back to his ! point proven.

*turns off the video*

(Leo)I'm still trying to find out why the older Dipper went back in time even though last time he did it massed up so PM me if you know!

**If you think differently tell me by PMing me Dipper is OUT!**


	19. Mlp and Slender

***Read*Don't read if you're scared of Slenderman! (Under this)**

(Leo)This is a normal chapter people!

(Brooke)Yea! We finally got a dare!

(Ameila)Let's get on with it!

**From Moonlesscat,**

**I dare every boy and tomboys to watch a really girlish movie. And for the girls to play Slender.**

(Brooke)NOT THAT AGAIN!

(Leo)Relax I put a warning up

**The girls go,watch SlenderMan, let's go and see what they are going shall we?**

(Mabel)So what's up with the guy that has no face and is in a suit?

(Granda)*scared out of her mind*Mabel he is right behind you!

(Mabel)*looks behind her in the game*AWWWWWWW IT'S CUTE!

(North)*facepalms* YOU GOTTA TO RUN NOW MABEL!

(Mabel)*runs away from Slender*

(Candy)I got a note!

(North)Ok bring me it because I'm safe in a building

(Candy)*brings it to her*

(Brooke)SECOND NOTE!*gives it to North*

(Pacifica)I don't get this game because I died a bunch of times.I'M TO PRETTY TO RUN!

(North)IF YOU DON'T COME I'LL KILL YOU!

(Alyssa)I got the third one! *brings it over*

*They all complete the game so it's now the boys turn*

**They are all sitting down in front of a TV watching The MLP Movie**

(Leo)HOW CAN PEOPLE WATCH THIS?THE ONLY THING THEY DO IS SOLVE THINGS WITH MAGIC OR FRIEND SHIP

(Wendy)*shaking back and forth in a corner*

(Dipper)*twitching his eyes*

(Smithy)I don't see why girls like this

(Soos)dear god what has this world come to?

(Bill)I CAN'T BARE TO WATCH THIS!

(Gideon)I can watch this

(Leo)BECAUSE YOUR A BIG FAT PIG!

(Gideon)NO I'M NOT!

(Ameila)MY EYES!

The movie ends and so does the chapter ^-^

**Dipper is OUT!**


	20. So much SLAPPING!

(Leo)back!

(Brooke)You really thought that we're going to leave you with that chapter?

(Ameila)GUESS AGAIN!

(Alyssa)It better not have Wipper in this story!

(All the hosts but Alyssa)WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR

(North)Ok I have dares!

**I dare Dipper to eat smile dip**

(Dipper) is handed a lot of smile dip and goes crazy so we put him in the glass room

**Mabel: to eat some bacon**

(Mabel)*Eats some bacon and keeps eating it*

**Leo: watch All 4 seasons of MLP**

(Leo)*watches them all then hits himself with a bat*

**Gideon: to admit Dippers better than you**

(Gideon)*growls*You're better then li ol me,Dipper Pines

(Dipper)I'm awesome that's why!

**Stan: give Dipper all your money**

(Stan)*gives a bunch of money to Dipper*

(Dipper)*smiling and taking all the money*

**Pacifica to tell say Mabel is prettier than her**

(Pacifica)*Hisses*Mabel is prettier then me

(Mabel)I have more style then you that's why!

**The whole cast to slap who they hate (I want to slap Gideon and Pacifica)**

(North)*slaps Gideon and Pacifica*

(Dipper)*slaps Gideon and Robbie*

(Robbie)*slaps Dipper*

(Wendy)*comforts Dipper and then slaps Robbie hard*

(Brooke)*slaps Gideon and Robbie hard*

(Smithy)*slaps Gideon and Robbie* (I'm guessing!)

(Ameila)*hits Robbie and Gideon* (I think)

(Stan)*hits Gideon*

(Gideon)*Hits Dipper and Stan*

(Bill)*Hit's the good guys*

(Bad guys)*hit's the good guys*

(Leo)*slaps Gideon and Robbie*

**That's all I know! so Dipper is OUT!**


	21. MPL theme song! Xd

(Leo)WE ARE BACK PEOPLE!

(Brooke)With 2 dares but 2 are better than none!

(Alyssa)True that!

(North)True

(Smithy)I also agree!

(North)I dare Dipper to sing the opening of MLP

(Dipper)_My Little Pony, My Little PonyAhh, ahh, ahh, ahhh..._

_(My Little Pony)I used to wonder what friendship could be(My Little Pony)Until you all shared its magic with me_

_Big adventure_

_Tons of fun_

_A beautiful heart_

_Faithful and strong_

_Sharing kindness!_

_It's an easy feat_

_And magic makes it all complete_

_You have my little ponies_

_Do you know you're all my very best friends?_

(Dipper)That's all

(Leo)*wearing headphones*WHAT?!

(Brooke)*Takes off Leo's headphones*IT'S DONE!

(Leo)ok and guest that story is M rated

**From Cyborg77,**

**I dare Bill to threaten Gideon XD**

(Bill)I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR HAIR FAT PIG!

(Gideon)O.O NOT THE HAIR!

(Every host and characters that hates Gideon)*Laughing hard*

(Leo)That's all people of Fandom! Check out WendyCorduroy353's stories and have a nice week.

(Brooke)We all see you guys next time!

**Dipper is OUT!**


	22. CHEESE! (What? just read)

(Leo)BACK! and just want to say here will never have a authors note

(Brooke)Yeah!

(North)First question

**From Cyborg77**

**Dear Dipper and Mabel go defeat the 12 collosi from the Shadow of colossus game in ACTION. **

(Dipper)*defeating 6 of them*COOL!

(Mabel)LET ME TRY! *kills 3 of them* WHAT THE...

(Leo)SHHH That kind of language is not allowed! *stopping Mabel*

(Dipper)*kills the rest of them*

**From Cyborg77 (again)**

**Dipper,your reward will be the move to do Hadouken and Mabel... infinite suger -dip-filled sweaters**

(Dipper and Mabel)THANKS!

** From Cyborg77 (Again and again)**

**Mabel,as a present here is Cheese from fosters home for imaginary friends **

(Cheese)I like chocolate milk

(Mabel)*eyes widen*IT'S CHEESE! *Hugs Cheese*

(Leo)O.O I REMEMBER HIM! I USED TO WATCH THE SHOW!

(Cheese)*holding a carrot*I...FOUND...A...CARROT

(Everyone but Cheese)*O.O awkward silence*

**From Guest,**

**Have Mabel style Pacifica's hair and Gideon to fix the S at the Shack**

*teleports Gideon to the Shack with Leo just in case*

(Gideon)*fixing the S* T.T

(Leo)A LITTLE TO THE RIGHT!

(Gideon)*falls when he does that*OUCH NOT FAIR!

(Leo)*laughing hard*HAHAHA

**(Time loop)they teleport back**

(Leo)*still laughing*

(Mabel)*styling Pacifica's hair with sparkles,who knows what and cuts her hair short*

(Pacifica)NO MY HAIR!

(Mabel)*finishes up and Pacifica looks like a clown*

**That's all,LOL a random guy came up to me,said"no texting" and laughed while walking way because I'm doing this on my IPhone 5...TMI?**


	23. I'LL MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOU!

**From gamelover41592**

**I dare Manly Dan to train Dipper, Mabel, all of Wendy's male friends, and Robbie while both Dan and they sing I'll make a man out of you**

(Dipper,Mabel,Robbie and Wendy's male friends)*starts to do the things in the movie*

(Manly Dan)*acts like the guy in the movie*_Let's get down to business_  
_To defeat the Huns_  
_Did they send me daughters_  
_When I asked for sons?_  
_You're the saddest bunch_  
_I ever met_  
_But you can bet_  
_Before we're through_  
_Mister, I'll make a man_  
_out of you_

(Mabel)*failing at most of them*

(Manly Dan)Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
you are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale  
pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man  
out of you

(Dipper)*next to Mabel*I'm never gonna catch  
my breath

(Lee and Nate)*next her and behind her*Say good-bye to those  
who knew us

(Thompson)*Of her in front* Boy, was I a fool in school  
for cutting gym

(Dipper)This guy's got 'em  
scared to death

(Lee and Nate)Hope he doesn't see  
right through us

(Robbie)Now I really wish that I  
knew how to swim

(Manly Dan)(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon

(Manly Dan)Time is racing toward us  
till the Huns arrive

Heed my every order  
and you might survive  
You're unsuited for  
the rage of war  
So pack up, go home  
you're through  
How could I make a man  
out of you?

(Wendy's male friends,Dipper,Robbie and Mabel)*goes back to training like in the movie*

(Manly Dan)x2(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon

**That's all! Dipper is OUT!**


End file.
